


Changes

by PiOneOneZero



Series: Pi's Voyager Drabbles & Shorts [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Resolutions Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiOneOneZero/pseuds/PiOneOneZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for VAMB Resolutions 20th Anniversary Drabble Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

We've only known since this morning, but already I'm rearranging the shelter for when the baby comes. There's barely a thing in here I haven't moved or turned around.

The sun is streaming in through the open doorway and I notice it glint off something on the windowsill.

Four small pips still lie where I placed them when I took them off. I walk over and pick them up, turning the warm metal over in my hands, and I smile. For the first time I can see them without regret.

I've realised they're where they belong. And so am I.


End file.
